megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyondard 2
is the 14th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on January 7, 2006 in Japan. Summary After being sucked into the Fossa Ambience opened by Zoano DarkMan in the previous episode, Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Raika and Dingo are seen floating between time and space. Lan desperately tries to grab Maylu's hand but the vacuum power of the portal is so strong that the heroes were separated from each other. Zoano DarkMan on the other hand had reached Beyondard safely without any problems. With Iris and Trill in his hands, he attempt to bring the both of them to Gregar when suddenly Falzar approach him from behind. Gregar also appear and engage its rival in a fierce battle, with Zoano DarkMan trapped in between them. Iris used this moment of confusion to send Trill far away from the Cybeasts. Back in the real world, while Dex is crying over Maylu's disappearance, Dr. Hikari attempt to call his son or any of his friends to no avail. With no other choice, he suggest that they try to study the device used by Zoano DarkMan to open the Fossa Ambience, hoping that they can at least use it to find a way to contact them. Back in Beyondard, MegaMan wakes Lan up who had lost conscious since arriving. Realizing they are now in the parallel world his grandfather talked about, Lan tries to contact his friends but all of them are not within the PET communication range. With no other choice, Lan begins to travel the desert on foot in order to find his friends. After a few hours, he spot several footsteps leading to a collapse figure. Upon closer inspection, the person turns out to be a badly damaged robot, speaking in an unknown language. MegaMan suggests that Lan plug him into the robot in order to download their language. After the translation process is complete, MegaMan realize that it is trying to warn them about a large horde of Beastialized Viruses are coming their way. Upon realizing the danger they are in, Lan tries to run away but was surrounded. Luckily, he was saved by a familiar face, Colonel Baryl of Beyondard. Aside from seeing another Baryl, Lan and MegaMan are also shocked when they see him sending Colonel into to fight the virus. Once they reach a safe distance, Baryl ask how Lan know his name. Around the same time, Raika witness a few men taking an unconscious Dingo to their camp. Raika quietly follow them and found Dingo inside on of their tents. Upon waking up, Dingo realize that his PET and tomahawk isn't with him but was even more surprise that they are in Beyondard. His scream has attract the guards outside and the two of them had no choice but to raise their hands as the guards are armed. Instead of taking them to a prison, the guards brought them to their leader, Commander Mask, who surprisingly be able to speak their language. It turns out that the Commander had install a translation chip into Dingo's PET which allowed them to understand their language and vice versa. The Commander reveals that he is the leader of a small group of human resistance who appose the war between the two Cybeasts. Meanwhile, Chaud had been taking care of Maylu who received minor injuries after the two of them fell into a valley. After she woke up, the two of them make their way back to the surface and found an abandoned town nearby. Deciding to spend the night there, the two of them find several provisions from a store, they make camp at a rundown computer shop. That night, all three groups learn more about the world they are in now from their location. At the abandoned city, while Maylu takes some rest, Chaud plug his and Maylu's PET to a still function computer, allowing their Navis to install the world's language. ProtoMan also found the last news braodcast, showing natural disasters occuring everywhere in the world after the failed Dimensional Area experiment. This event was dubbed the Great Change. The same story was also told by Commander Mask to Raika and Dingo and Baryl to Lan. After the Great Change, NetNavis, Viruses and the Cybeasts begin to materialize in the real world and the war had caused much mishaps to those who remained neutral. Determine to make sure that neither Cybeasts wins, Lan agrees to help Baryl to stop them. MegaMan attempts to say the same to Colonel but he coldly ignore his aid. Baryl reveals that in order to make Colonel a better soldier, he had removed several unnecessary data from him, mainly the kindness and personality data. Suddenly, MegaMan realize that someone is attacking them from the dark. The attacker reveal himself to be Zoano SnakeMan, who had also returned to Beyondard. Baryl send Colonel to fight the Zoanoroid but as he is about to deal the finishing blow, Colonel's crest suddenly glow red, giving Zoano SnakeMan the advantage. It is revealed that Colonel wasn't fully charge after the last time he materialized and therefore, was weaker than usual. To make things worse, Zoano SnakeMan had transform into his beast form, making the battle even harder for Colonel. Determine to help their new ally, Lan successfully materialized MegaMan who make short work of Zoano SnakeMan and finish him off with a combination of Samurai Sword and StepSword. In the original world, Dr. Hikari, Mr. Famous and Makoto had fully dismantle Zoano DarkMan's device. Though they may not be able to open another portal, Dr. Hikari hypothesize that they can still use it to communicate with Lan and the others. At Beyondard, the sun had shine and all three groups begin their journey to reunite with one another. At the Resistance camp, after Raika and Dingo left, Beyondard versions of Sal and Miyu inform the Commander that they are ready to move. The Commander remove part of his scarf and is revealed to be an alternate version of Masa/Commander Beef. From afar, he tell the boys to "take their calcium" just like the original Masa. Chaud and Maylu are also ready to make their move, hoping to find anybody who had information on Lan and the others. Before Lan leaves, Baryl tells Lan on how long a Navi is able to materialized and how long they need to be charge before they can materialized again. Lan bid farewell to Baryl and tell him to take care of himself. Like the Baryl he knew of, this Baryl inform Lan not to worry as he is the Immortal Baryl. Appearance Characters Battle Chips *Bamboo Sword *Yo-Yo *Area Grab *Wide Blade *Samurai Sword *Step Sword ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes